1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component assembly structure and an electrical junction box, and particularly, to an electronic component assembly structure provided in an electrical junction box mounted on a mobile vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile vehicle such as an automobile is equipped with an electrical junction box which accommodates an electronic component such as a relay for controlling a connection between a power supply and an electric component (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787).
As illustrated in FIG. 14, a relay of the related art includes a rectangular parallelepiped relay body 11 and a plurality of plate-shaped lead terminals 12 which linearly protrudes from one surface (a bottom surface) of the relay body 11. For example, such a relay forms a relay module while being assembled to a resinous holding member 15 holding a terminal fitting 14 to which an electrical wire 13 is connected, and the relay module (the holding member 15) is assembled to an electrical junction box. The terminal fitting 14 is provided with a spring portion 16 to which the lead terminal 12 is connected, and the front ends of the plurality of lead terminals 12 are respectively fitted into the spring portions 16, so that the relay is held by the holding member 15. In addition, FIG. 149 is basically a longitudinal sectional view of the relay module of the related art, but only a relay body 191 is illustrated as a side view.
Incidentally, in the relay module of FIG. 14, the relay body 11 including a portion of the center of gravity of the relay and the terminal fitting 14 (the spring portion 16) supporting the relay body 11 are disposed so as to be separated from each other in the assembly direction of the relay (the up and down direction of FIG. 14). For this reason, for example, when the electrical junction box is vibrated with the rolling of a vehicle, the relay is vibrated with respect to the holding member 15, for example, in the direction of the arrow. Then, a burden on the spring portion 16 that supports the relay body 11 increases as the distance between the center of gravity of the relay body 11 and the spring portion 16 of the terminal fitting 14 in the assembly direction of the relay increases.
As a method of preventing the vibration of such a relay body 11, a method may be supposed which increases a holding force (a spring force) causing the spring portion 16 of the terminal fitting 14 to hold the lead terminal 12. However, there is a concern that the terminal fitting 14 or the holding member 15 may be increased in size. Further, a case may be supposed in which, for example, another member holding the relay body 11 may be provided other than the terminal fitting 14. However, there is a concern that the structure of the relay module may be complex and the component cost may be increased.